


Pumped Up

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Gen, Johnny Simpson is a cinnamon roll, Julia acts like a sister to these boys and i love it, Post-Canon, Touring, Wayne Wright is touch averse and that is ok, and yes that can be taken to mean musically or interpersonally, the band's dynamics are so great, too good for this world, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: Another snippet of what it's like on tour.Julia's footwear causes a slight mishap and it bothers Wayne.
Relationships: Jimmy Campbell & Julia Trojan, Johnny Simpson & Wayne Wright, Julia Trojan & Wayne Wright, Pre Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan, The Donny Nova Band & Julia Trojan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pumped Up

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii!!! I finally saw the proshot and was inspired to write this little one shot. 
> 
> everybody says that Julia is "band mom" but honestly I see her more as like... a protective, caring sister to the guys. so that's how I write her. 
> 
> Merry ~~early~~ Christmas, fanstands (that is what the original cast dubbed us, right? XP)

Julia laughed breathlessly in the brisk February air, high on another exhilarating show. Most nights they played the same set, but it was always a rush. They were in Boston right now and tonight had been their last show here before moving on. 

Julia walked with the boys out to the cabs that would take them back to the hotel for the night. There was a flight of about a dozen stairs to go down to reach the road from the stagedoor and it had been installed with a metal grid on it to give more traction. She and Wayne had fallen a little behind the rest, talking and teasing good-naturedly. 

It was nice to see Wayne lighten up, and apparently Julia didn't pay enough attention to her feet on the stairs, because her right foot suddenly locked in place and she nearly fell, her ankle twisted awkwardly but not painfully. She caught herself on Wayne's shoulder, quickly pulling away when she righted herself. 

It immediately became obvious what the trouble was. The narrow heel of her pump had slipped into the grid over the stair and gotten stuck there. She tried twisting her foot straight and pulling the shoe free, but nearly fell again in the process. Wayne set his trombone case hesitantly down in the inch or so of snow on the steps and reached out a hand to keep Julia from tipping over again. 

He glanced at her shoe, then at where her hand rested on his forearm, and noticeably flinched. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling away as soon as Julia stopped wobbling. "I... can't. I'm sorry." 

Julia smiled soothingly. "It's alright," she replied. "It really is. Look, here's Jimmy-" 

Jimmy walked quickly back over, seemingly having noticed that Wayne and Julia had fallen away from the group. He didn't say anything, just stepped up to the middle of the staircase where Julia was currently stuck and crouched, making quick work of untrapping the tapered heel without Julia even needing to take it off. He let her lean on his shoulder as he did so. 

When she was freed, she rotated her ankle in a slow circle, and concluding that she was uninjured, the three trotted to catch up with the rest. Wayne tried apologizing again, but Julia shrugged it off. He persisted though, his forehead wrinkling. 

"Sometimes it's alright," he said. "Touch, I mean. Like with Emily and Grady, sometimes. It's just that... I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with-" 

"Oh, don't you dare." Julia waved a finger at him with a stern look. "There's nothing wrong with you for not being comfortable touching people. It's alright, just something we sometimes have to work around. And as you may have noticed, all of us are perfectly willing to do that." She smiled gently, then was swept away by Donny taking her hand and gesturing to the cab door he was holding open. 

She slipped inside, Donny following next and then Johnny on his other side, three of them quashed into one cab. 

"The only reason we fit like this is because none of us are very wide," Johnny said with a chuckle, and Julia laughed herself at the tone in his voice. 

She didn't mind the tight fit, since it was only a few blocks to the hotel. And anyway, it was Donny she was pressed up against, and he lifted his arm to put it over her shoulders. 

"You alright?" He asked quietly. "Looked like you had a bit of trouble back there." 

"Oh, just a little footwear mishap," Julia shrugged. "We worked it out just fine. No damage done," she added, proving it by gesturing to her foot and rotating it back and forth in demonstration. 

Donny smiled back and gave her shoulders a bit of a squeeze just as Johnny spoke up again. 

"Is Wayne okay? He looked a little..." Johnny made an uncertain face and waved a hand in front of him. _"Off."_

"Oh, that was just him getting too much inside his own head," Julia said, the look she exchanged with Donny saying that he knew what she was referencing. "I think I set him right about it." 

She certainly hoped she had.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a pun because Julia's shoes are pumps... I know it's kinda cheesy but I have a dumb sense of humor XDDD
> 
> comments and feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
